Dis-assembling and re-assembling the components of endless track chains are often difficult, time consuming, and noisy tasks. The machines used for these tasks are generally quite large and utilize large diameter, high pressure fluid rams to press the track chain apart, or together for re-assembly.
During a dis-assembly procedure, the bushings of the track chain normally rest in a formed fixture, which positions the track chain for proper alignment with the press tools. As the dis-assembly operation progresses, each successive track chain joint is positioned in the fixture at substantially the same location, and the press tools move in to contact the pins and bushings of the joint. However, the bushings of the track chain often experience different amounts and rates of wear. When this occurs, the press tools do not align properly with the track joints, which can cause damage to the tools and the track components. Prior art press machines have attempted to solve this problem by using difficult means of adjustment, such as bolted in shim packs. These are time-consuming and cumbersome to use, and require storage of the various sizes of shims.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.